My Wacky Birthday
by Nerazzuri
Summary: "Kau tahu, kau ingat sekarang hari ulang tahunku saja sudah menjadi kado untukku," kata Kiba, "Karena cintaku padamu takkan luntur walau dicuci dengan rins* baru," kata Kiba pada Hinata yang sedang merona. Birthday fic for Inuzuka Kiba. RnR? CnC?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Birthday fic for Kiba and Akamaru**

**Happy reading minna**

.

.

Kiba bersiul-siul sambil melintasi jalan-jalan di Konoha. Raut wajahnya yang memang menyertakan menu wajib nyengir setiap harinya itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Mungkinkah pemilik Akamaru ini mendapat _limousine_ gratisan?

Ohoho… setelah diterawang dengan kaca benggala yang diculik dari pantai selatan Jawa, ternyata dapat diketahui kalau calon suami _author_ (?) ini sedang berulang tahun ke tujuh belas. Kerennya sih dibilang _sweet_ _seventeen._ Udah bisa punya KTP, udah boleh nyontreng kalo ada pemilihan hokage, udah boleh minum-minuman keras, udah boleh ber-_kissu-kissu_ ama Hina-_chan,_ udah…

Yang terakhir tadi sepertinya perlu di_ edit_. Kecuali Kiba mau menebusnya dengan nyawa semata wayangnya gara-gara digorok Neji atau Hiashi.

Harapan Kiba sih sederhana saja. Semoga dia diberi umur panjang, selamat dunia akhirat dan hidup yang cukup. Cukup punya sembilan mobil, cukup punya rumah lima, cukup satu istri dengan empat belas anak. Hey, jangan melotot begitu. Ini kan supaya Kiba punya tim sepakbola yang solid, lengkap dengan pemain cadangannya.

Tapi sialnya sejak tadi malam Hinata, pacarnya yang beda-beda tipis sama Nana Mizuki itu belum menghubunginya. Padahal Kiba sengaja bangun tengah malam untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Hinata menelponnya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

"Mungkin dia sudah bosan padamu," komentar Sasuke sambil memandikan ayam betina peliharaannya.

Kiba mengkerut mendengar ucapan peternak muda yang kini berencana membuat salon khusus ayam. Maklum, _most wanted boy_ in Konoha ini memang pecinta unggas yang satu ini.

"Masa sih?" Kiba terlihat tidak yakin.

"Hn…" tukas Sasuke sambil membalurkan lotion ber-_glitter _ke bulu-bulu ayamnya. Maunya Sasuke sih nambahin kalimat, "Kamu sama Hina-_chan_ itu kayak_ beauty and the beast._ Masih untung Hina-_chan_ ngasih kamu kesempatan jadi pacarnya." Tapi gini-gini Sasuke juga paham kalo temennya ini lagi frustasi berat. Apa sulitnya jika ia sedikit bersimpati.

Lagian diam itu emas kan? Walaupun nggak bisa dijual sih.

"Mungkin Hina-_chan_ lupa ulang tahunmu," jawab Shino sambil mengamati tumbuh kembang ulat bulu berwarna kecoklatan yang sedang makan siang.

Kiba makin frustasi. Curhat dengan teman yang sekelompok dengannya dan Hinata ternyata amalah bikin dia tambah _down_. Salah sendiri sih, curhat kok ke cowok penyuka serangga yang katanya lagi pedekate sama Himeka Kujo dari fandom seberang.

"Kok bisa gitu ya? Emangnya aku kurang apa coba?" Kiba meletakkan tangan di dagunya.

"Kurang ganteng, kurang keren, kurang amal, kurang rajin traktir gua, kurang cinta ma _author_," kecuali yang terakhir, sepertinya begitulah isi hati Shino yang lagi-lagi tak terucap atas dasar kemanusiaan yang adil dan beradab.

"Dia udah punya pacar baru kali," jawab Neji yang lagi mengasuh anaknya yang baru berumur tujuh bulan jalan-jalan menikmati senja. Berhubung istri Neji, Tenten lagi khusyuk ikut les masak maka Neji sebagai ayah yang baik (dan suami yang takut istri) mengasuh anaknya dengan sukarela.

Berhubung chara utama disini adalah sang pemuda Inuzuka, lewatkan saja momen langka Neji yang mendadak jadi ayah yang pengertian. Kiba mencerna baik-baik ucapan Neji barusan. Juga ucapan Shino dan Sasuke. Benarkah Hinata sudah bosan padanya lalu punya pacar baru dan melupakan ulang tahunnya?

"Ki-Kiba-_kun_…" suara lembut yang amat familiar di telinga Kiba menyapanya. Gadis itu terlihat kaget saat bertemu dengannya.

Kiba memandangi kekasihnya yang sore ini mengenakan _dress_ selutut berwarna hijau_ tosca._ Dilihat dari sudut mana pun, Hinata memang selalu terlihat manis.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Kenapa ada air mata di sudut matanya? Ah, siapa pun yang membuat Hinata menangis, Kiba tak akan segan mengirimnya ke neraka.

"Siapa yang membuatmu menangis, Hinata-_hime_?" tanya Kiba. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi _chubby_ Hinata.

"Ku-kue u-lang tahun yang kubuat untuk Kiba-_kun_ ha-hancur," isaknya.

Hhah? Jadi Hinata mewek cuma gara-gara kue?

Tunggu dulu, tadi Hinata bilang kue ulang tahun kan? Itu berarti Hinata ingat sekarang hari ulang tahunnya kan? Ayey!

"Padahal sudah dibuat, berikan saja padaku," kata Kiba.

"Ku-kue-nya jatuh dan kotor kena tanah. Su-sudah tidak layak dimakan. Pa-padahal aku ingin memberi _surprise_ untuk Kiba-_kun_."

Kiba meletakkan telapak tangannya di kedua sisi pipi Hinata, "Kau tahu, kau ingat sekarang hari ulang tahunku saja sudah jadi kado istimewa untukku," kata Kiba, "Karena cintaku padamu takkan luntur walaupun dicuci pakai Rins* baru."

Hinata merona mendengarnya, meski ucapan Kiba barusan bukanlah sesuatu yang romantis. Perlahan ia melepas tangan Kiba dari wajahnya. Kiba yang terheran-heran semakin kaget saat Hinata tiba-tiba menutup matanya.

"Ja-jangan lihat," ucap Hinata sebelum berjinjit.

Cup!

Sepasang bibir lembut nan lembab milik Hinata kini mendarat di bibir Kiba, membuat pemuda Inuzuka ini merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitiki perutnya.

Seraut wajah yang lagi-lagi semerah cabai gendot adalah pemandangan yang dilihat Kiba saat Hinata melepas tangannya.

"Hahaha... ini sih lebih enak dari kue ulang tahun. Lain kali aku minta lagi ya," komentar Kiba.

Hinata bertambah gugup sambil memainkan dua telunjuknya di depan dada.

Cpproot!

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, KIBAAA!" tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dan memecahkan telur busuk di atas kepala Kiba. Otomatis pemuda Inuzuka itu terkejut. Belum habis rasa kagetnya, Chouji melakukan hal yang sama.

Byuurr!

"Ini untuk ulang tahunmu," Sasuke menyiramkan seember air bekas mandiin _Kuro-hime_, ayam tercintanya.

Kiba refleks menarik dan memeluk Hinata. Alasannya_ simple_, biar bisa berbagi saat suka dan duka sama Hinata.

"Ki-Kiba-_kun_," Hinata ingin protes saat mencium aroma telur busuk yang bersumber dari rambut kekasihnya.

Byuurr!

"Semoga panjang umur," Air bekas ngepel ikut disumbangkan Shino. Huh! Siapa yang menyangka, si maniak sirangga, ehm... serangga maksud author bisa jahil juga.

KibaHina sudah basah kuyup sekarang. Plus aroma sedap yang bisa banget merusak indra penciuman.

"Ooi, licik banget sih! Lepasin Hina-_chan_ dulu!" teriak Naruto yang udah siap dengan seember air comberan yang sudah siap diguyurkan pada Kiba.

"Nggak mau, hweee..." Kiba menjulurkan lidahnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

Gadis itu sudah tidak perlu ditanya lagi. Malu iya, kesal iya, pengen mukul-mukul dada Kiba juga iya. Sementara pacarnya malah asyik-asyikan memeluknya. Seandainya Neji ada di sini...

Dan sepertinya terkabul.

"Grrr... Inuzuka!" dari jarak dua ratus meter Neji udah siap dengan katana-nya. Kakak sepupu Hinata itu bela-belain nitipin anaknya ke Jiraiya yang numpang lewat.

"Mamiii! Sadako-_chan_ lagi murka!"

.

_Owari_ dengan teramat _unclear_

.

.

Otanjoubi Omedetou, Kiba-koi... Otanjoubi omedetou, Akamaru-chan...

Sebenarnya saya agak-agak gak rela bikin fic ini. Kiba kan suami saya *dihajar Kiba FG yang lain* jadi saya agak keberatan bikin Kiba ma cewek lain, sekalipun itu Hinata. Tapi karena hari ini ulang tahunnya sekaligus bertepatan dengan festival tanabata *hari ke tujuh bulan ke tujuh maksudnya 7 juli bukan sih?* ya saya ikhlasin aja lah.

Ngomong-ngomontg so_al "cintaku tak kan luntur walau dicuci dengan rins* baru," itu saya ambil dari kliping surat cinta punya_ Okaa-san dan _Otou-san_ saya jaman mereka pacaran. Salah sendiri nyimpen kliping surat cinta kok di kamar saya.

Gomen buat NHL yang hari ini katanya lagi merayakan HTNH, NHL lagi pada ber-angst ria saya kok malah bikin fic ginian.

Tapi review dan concrit akan selalu saya nantikan.

Molto Grazie.


End file.
